


Happy Birthday

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday

"Why am I coming to the office again Lestrade?" "Because you were asked to." "But why?" "Just get over here!" "Fine. But I'm bringing John." "John's already here not that you've noticed." Sherlock looks around the flat and realises Lestrade is right. "Just come to the office Sherlock we're being forced to wait for you to show up." "Wait for what?" "I'm not allowed to tell you, just hurry up." Lestrade hangs up on Sherlock. You smile at everyone that's here so far, Greg, John, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, Molly, and even though you don't like them Donovon and Anderson. Anderson and Donovon only came because they heard you had baked something and no one ever wants to miss out on your baking. You didn't do it often but when you did it was a little piece of heaven. Sherlock shows up and sees you and then he sees Donovon and Anderson. Sherlock walks over to you "Why are Donovon and Anderson here?" "They wouldn't leave when they heard I made something." "You baked?" He sounds excited, then he sees Mycroft "What is he doing here?" "Mycroft is my friend just like you. Now, do you remember what today is Sherlock?" He stops looks around then it hits him. It's your 27th birthday, the first since you moved here. "It's your birthday." "Yes and we've been waiting an hour for you to show up." "Why didn't you start without me?" Greg comes up "Because she wanted you here and she told us no one got any dessert until you got here. We all ate dinner already." Sherlock looks at you "Why would you wait for me?" "Because you're my best friend silly. Now come on its time for dessert." Greg's face lights up and he turns and shouts "Dessert Time!" Everyone cheers. You smile at the Sliver fox, sigh, he doesn't even realise that you've liked him this whole time. Sherlock watches you watching Lestrade. "You like him." "Yes now don't spread that around." "I won't." "And no getting drunk this time yeah?" He sighs "Fine." You smile and kiss his cheek. "Alright everyone I'm going to bring out what I made but one of you has to help me carry it." Greg volunteers. "Don't you dare try to eat any before we bring it out this time." "Sorry. I won't." You smile. You lead him to the break room and open the freezer. "You carry this one. I'll carry the other. Remember two hands." He nods. It's a chocolate peanut butter pie. His favourite. You pull the Coconut Creme Pie out of the fridge. Greg smiles "Those are my favourite pies!" "Yes and mine as well. They're my favourite to bake as well. Let's go." Greg smiles and follows you out. Everyone cheers when they see you've made pies. You set yours down and then take the other from Greg. "Okay I made enough for everyone to a piece of each but that's it. Only one." You look pointedly at Mycroft. Last time he ate pretty much the whole Coconut one by himself. Mycroft looks sheepish. You smile and cut the pies. You hand out the plates. Once we've all enjoyed the pie John says "It's time for Presents!" John loves giving the presents out no matter who's birthday or what holiday. You smile "Alright John hand me the first present." He hands you a perfectly wrapped box with umbrellas on it. You laugh "I can tell this one's from Mycroft without reading the tag. But I'll read it anyway." You pick up the tag "To Jean The only woman who's anger can make me skittish. ~Mycroft" You laugh. You open it and it's a Car key. "A car key?" "I knew you needed a new car, take a look outside." You get up and run to the window. It's the car you created as your dream car. "AHHH!" You scream excited and run out. "I love it! This was the Mini Cooper I created as my dream car! How did you know? Never mind I don't want to know." You hug Mycroft and lift him off the ground spinning him in a bear hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Yes you're most welcome, now put me down." You laugh and put him down "Sorry." He smiles at you. "Anything for you as long as you aren't angry at me." You smile and laugh then turn to John. "Okay, who's next?" John hands you a present with Pink wrapping paper. "I bet this one's from Molly." You read the tag "To Jean, my good friend. From Molly." You open it. It's an empty journal, the one you were looking at with Molly. "Oh thank you, Molly! This is the one I wanted." She smiles and you hug her gently as she tends to be skittish normally. You turn to John again "Next." He hands you a plain brown package. "Hmm, Mrs Hudson's gift." You open the card "Dearie I hope you love your gift. Lovingly Mrs Hudson." You smile and open it. It's the pair of heels you wanted. They're blood red and three inches high. You pull them out "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Mrs. Hudson!" You hug her lovingly. "Thank you so much." "It's nothing dearie." Okay, just John's, Greg's, and maybe Sherlock's if he's remembered. John hands you another perfectly wrapped box, but this time it's just plain army green. You smile "Is this from you John?" He nods. You open the card "To Jean the only one who keeps us all sane. Sincerely John H. Watson." You laugh as he's used his full name to sign it. You open it, it's a box of the pens you like. "Oh thank you, John. I love these pens, and now I have something to write in the journal from Molly in. Wait a minute you two collaborated, good job." You hug John. "Okay next." He hands you a small light blue box. You look at the card "To Jean, the best partner I've ever had. From Greg." You smile huge. You open the box and your breath is taken away. It's dog tags. You didn't have any yet since you've started. They mean more to than anything else you've gotten today. It means you've truly been accepted. You hug Greg half crying "Thank you so much, Greg. I love them." Molly asks "What did he get you?" "Oh, I forgot to hold them up." You hold up the dog tags. Molly smiles knowing what they mean to you. Everyone else is confused. Mrs Hudson asks "He gave you dog tags?" You smile and nod. "What's so special about dog tags?" Sherlock says "Nothing it's what they mean." John asks "What do they mean?" "That she's been truly accepted by us." You smile "Sherlock's right. It's not what they are it's what they mean." Sherlock nods and then hands you a card. You look up "You got me a card? I thought you hated store bought cards?" "Don't be ridiculous I made this one." "You made me a card?" He nods. You open the card and then laugh at the front. Sherlock drew a rainbow on the front with your name on it. You smile. You open it. There are peace signs and a cut and pasted picture of Eeyore. You smile big, then inside each peace sign is a coupon. "Okay, the first coupon says I will go one day without cases to spend the day doing what you want." You smile "The second is I won't play the violin at 3 am for a whole week." You laugh at that one "And the last one is..." You just stare at it. Is he serious? "What what's the third one?" "It says he will bring me shopping and go swimming with me and won't complain." Everyone just gasps and looks at Sherlock. Sherlock hates shopping and really hates swimming. Sherlock just shrugs. You hug him and spin him around in a bear hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you I love it!" He just pats your back and you put him down. Anderson and Donovon step up "Since we weren't really invited we got you a gift card." You look "it's to Silvia of the Aesthetic Plate! That's my favourite place!" You look at them "How did you know?" They nod to Greg and Sherlock. You smile and hug them which surprises everyone since you don't really like them. "Thank you, both." They politely smile. "Jean you have one more." "But everyone's given me their gift already?" "It's for you." He drags it over. It's a big box with holes in it. You hear a whimper coming out of it. You quickly open the box and gasp. It's a Doberman puppy. You've always wanted a Doberman puppy. You pick him up and he kisses you all over. You read the collar "Lucifer. His name is Lucifer." You look around and ask "Who got me the puppy I've always wanted?" They all say no. John walks over "This was with it." He hands you a small note. "To the lovely Jean, I got you something to show just how much you intrigue me." You look up "But it's not signed? Sherlock a little help?" He looks at the writing and everything. "I can't find anything on it." "Hmm. Well somebody loves me. That's a little creepy that they know how much I wanted a Doberman and wanted to name them Lucifer, but I love the gift." You smile and kiss Lucifer's nose. You giggle when he licks your nose again. "Thank you all for the amazing gifts. I'm going to head home now. There's some booze in the breakroom fridge for all of you." They all nod. Greg says "I'll walk you out." You smile "Sure." You place the black leash that came with him on Lucifer and walk him to your new car. You put him in the backseat. "Thanks for walking me out Greg." "Do you have a clue who gave you the dog?" "No. I was thinking maybe you, but you said you didn't." "Why did you think me?" "Well, only you Mycroft and Sherlock know I wanted a Doberman puppy. Mycroft doesn't like dogs so he wouldn't get me one, plus he got me my car. Sherlock didn't even remember I wanted a Doberman. So it must have been you but I've never told you that I wanted to name him Lucifer." "Yeah. I didn't think of getting you a puppy, I thought the dog tags would be enough to show I like you." "You like me?" "Yes. I uh, have for awhile." "Then why don't you ask me out?" "Would you like to get some dinner with me on Friday?" "I would love to. We can go to Silvia of the Aesthetic Plate with my gift card." "I'll make the reservation and pick you up at 8 pm." "See you then." You kiss his cheek. You get in your car and drive home. You lead Lucifer inside. As soon as you take off the leash he just runs up to the corner of the room looking all excited. You turn on the light and yelp. There's a strange man in the corner. Lucifer is just licking him and all excited. The man is cute, but it's creepy that he's randomly in your flat. You pull your gun out of your holster and point it at him "Who are you and how did you get in here?" "Did you like my gift?" "What?" "My birthday gift to you, Lucifer is a good present don't you think?" Your gun lowers a little "You got me Lucifer?" He just smirks "Who else figured out that you wanted a Doberman named Lucifer, my dear?" You put your gun down some more. "How did you get in here?" "The window." You nod. You left it unlocked but closed. "What's your name?" "That would ruin our little game if I told you." "Fine, what should I call you besides Creep?" He sighs "Jim." "Okay Jim, tell me one thing. How do you know me?" "I know everything about you." "Okay, then why haven't I met you before?" "Oh you have, you just don't remember." You put your gun away and look closer. "Jim from IT at the Hospital?" He nods "Well at one time yes." "I thought you were gay?" "Nope. Well, not all the way at least." You ask "Why did you get me Lucifer?" "Because you intrigue me." You nod. "so um I have to work in the morning can you leave now?" He just walks up to you and stops in front of you "I'll see you soon my dear." He leans in and pecks you on the lips. You're shocked. Then he turns and walks out your door. You blink. What in the actual fuck just happened? Lucifer whines when he leaves. That brings you back to reality. You bring lucifer out to go potty. You come back inside looking for something to feed Lucifer. In your kitchen is everything you need to take care of a puppy. Okay, so Jim got you everything you needed for Lucifer as well. He's a strange one, but he is cute. Oh Well. You gotta admit it's been a pretty great birthday for you.


End file.
